The Trial of a Legend
by FacePalmz
Summary: Living under a celebrity's shadow isn't easy. Join Sorin Vance, son of Grimsley Vance as he tries to find who he is through the Alola region! Will he make it with the world against him? Find out now!


Chapter One: The Looming Shadow

I hate fame; unfortunately, my family was full of fame, with my father being a pokemon legend. Who is he you might ask? Well he is none other than so called "dark type master" Grimsley Vance himself. Many people would dream of being family with him; however, I hated it. I was his son so everyone expected me to become a big time dark type trainer like he was. To the media I was just a little version of him, a toy for the public's amusement. It was too much pressure for me to handle. When My father entered the elite four he got a lot of money. I guess it wasn't all bad because with that money he bought us a mansion in Lacunosa Town and I was able to go to a private pokemon school which allowed me to learn a lot about pokemon. I still remember the headlines on the Newspaper 'Sorin Vance son of Elite four Grimsley Vance scored a 3.9 during his last year at the academy' Even by my teachers and classmates I was just an Elite four's child. They thought that if I had their favor they could get close to my father. I was thinking about running away for along time, but I never went through with my plan until the day before my 15th birthday.

"Sorin!" My father shouted from the living room, "Come down I need to talk to you."

"Coming father!" I shouted back bitterly. I was working on an essay about pokemon habitats that was due the next day. Why can't my father wait, he knows i'm busy. I sigh as I put the paper that I was working on and ran out of my room and down the massive spiral staircase in the huge house that I live in. My father's estate was a large mansion with black and blue paint on the inside and ominous candles lighting the halls. It is like a giant haunted house that was haunted by my father. As I approached the kitchen I saw my father's massive Bisharp towering over me, drilling a hole in my head with his eyes. His Bisharp was always acting rude towards me. When I ask father about a couple years ago he looked at me and bluntly stated "He doesn't think you are worthy of my appreciation."

"You are turning 14 tomorrow, correct?" My father asked as I walked through the door. I nod my head nervously. "Since you are now able to obtain and train a pokemon here is a list of which ones you can pick from." With that he hands me a small sheet of paper with 20 different names of pokemon. I looked down the list and I could only see different dark types.

"I don't like any of these." I exclaimed with a straight face. "Couldn't I chose a non dark type?" My father gave me a dark look.

"You will chose one in this list. I will not have my legacy be a spoilt child who can't see the greatness in pokemon. Your mother would have wanted this." My father loved playing the mother card. I never met my mother. She died when I was born leaving me only with my father.

"No I won't!" I yelled "I will make my own life choices and I will not let you make them for me." We stared at each other for the next few moments? .

"Bisharp!" My father called. His tall pokemon entered the room and looked at him intensely. "Take him upstairs, he will not be receiving dinner today." With that our short argument was over. The steel type grabbed me by the stomach and carried me upstairs while I looked down on the ground defeated.

 **The Best of line breaks**

When Bisharp left my room I wonder, when will I ever catch a break. I have to leave here before tomorrow or I will be stuck being a dark type trainer for the rest of my life. But where can I go? I would have to leave the region to stop my father from catching me. I could go to the professor and she has any idea of where to go, people say she is very nice and helps trainers to leave their homes and go on a journey. With that thought I frantically look around for a way out until my eyes gloss over the window of my room. 'That's it' I thought quickly grabbing: a bag; a load of money; my green hat which people say matches my eyes; and a large red jacket. Feeling prepared I quietly open my window (which was thankfully large enough for me to get through) and stepped out. Slowly climbing down the side of the mansion and onto the road right in front. Looking around I see no one presently walking on our street of Lacunosa and ran to the nearest road to catch a cab. The cab was a white cab with red doors and wheels. It was the weirdest thing I saw in my life so far

"Close that mouth of yours before you catch flies, The man in the cab called. "Have you never seen a Ponyta taxi before?"

"Yah, sorry I wasn't expecting such a design." I said awkwardly and scratched my head.

"Bah, get on where do you want to go any way?" He angrily exclaimed.

"Could you take me to the nearest airport?" I asked nervously. He nodded and unlocked the car. As he started to drive I look back at the estate and wonder if I had made the right choice.

Time skip : After flight

4 hours since I got on the plane it landed at Nuvema town. As I walk to get off the airport I see a bunch of tvs covering the weather. Rain really, well I guess I could stay here until it stops. Or, I could make a break for the Professor's house. Because I am a very stupid human being I take the second option and run as fast as my legs could take me down the long road to small but busy building up ahead.

"Professor, could I have a word with you?" I asked rather impatiently while my wet clothes drench the floor.

The Professor looks at me with wide eyes and asks, "do you need to change?" I nod furiously. She just sighs and points to the nearest restroom.

"Sorin stop embarrassing yourself" I whispered. She was never going to help me if I did not make a great first impression. I thanked my ability to not forget a change of clothes; however, that was my last pair. I quickly walked out of the restroom and to the room where the Professor was sitting looking at the clock.

"Hey, uh sorry about that," I said nervously.

"Not to be rude but, who are you?" she asked. "You aren't one of my students."

"I'm Sorin, Sorin Vance." I explained.

"So you're the son of Grimsley Vance, aren't you?" She asked. "What would a son of an Elite four member need from me?"

"Professor Juniper, I want to start on my journey on another region without my father's help. I can't stay in his shadow any longer." I say with a scowl. "Could you help me started? Please?" Juniper stood up and narrowed her eyes at me. I gulped

"Uhh did I say something wrong miss…" I began

"No I understand, I was always stuck in my father's shadow as a child. Of course I will help you." She finally answered. "Come with me if you'd please." She then walked to a door and opened it leading to a long stair case. As we walked down she says, "You realise that I can't give you a normal starter. Those get reserved very fast."

"O-Ok" I stuttered, "but then why are we… "

"I never said there weren't any other Pokemon," she interrupted. "I do have one; however, she is a special case."

"What do you mean."

"I have one pokemon that I got out of a breeder who had her," She explained, " she is very prideful and is very hard to raise. Though I am sure that with a lot of love she will open up and become strong."

"I have just one question." I say as we arrive at an underground facility. "Where's the catch?"

"My whatever do you mean?" She asked smiling. She definitely had something I had to do. She opened a drawer next to a glass cylinder with a pokeball inside and took out items that I recognised very quickly. "Here is your pokedex and 5 pokeballs." She explained as she points to the glass cylinder. "And this will be your trusted companion!"

"...Uh, what is that?" I asked confused at her excitement. She answered by flipping a switch causing the glass cylinder to raise. The Professor then picked up the pokeball and threw it.

"Come say hello, _"

 **Well that's chapter one. I hope you all will review blah blah blah. (: Have a nice day**


End file.
